


Seeing Red

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Physical Abuse, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: In the episode Billy, men touching a man called Billy often ended in violent fits of rage towards the women in their lives, Wes gets infected and Fred is caught, paying the price…





	

**Author's Note:**

> The spanking is not that graphic but the intent is certainly there as Wes is really not in a good place in this story.

Wesley was going beserk, his mind clouded, his spirit angry. 

He’d cornered Fred and wrestled the frightened girl to his bedroom, using his bulk and nervous energy to drop her on his lap, pinning her legs between his and forcibly shoving her jeans down, baring the creamy skin of her behind that he attacked without preamble. 

Wes spanked without restrain, blaming her incoherently for all the ills of their lives, peppering her tenderized buttocks like a man possessed with short and powerful smacks, incensed by the pleas that made no sense, intent on making her pay for all those troubles…


End file.
